Agentes Secretos de la Republica de Bajoterra Trailer 3
by Aist MoonSun
Summary: Esta es la organización Stoss, una organización de agentes secretos y espías. Creada hace 40 años… fundador: Jimmo Shane, mi tío abuelo. Ahora yo tengo 15 años, mi nombre, Eli Shane. Hijo de Will Shane. Mi hermana y yo estamos en entrenamiento desde muy pequeños, creo que desde los 5 años. A esa edad, hicimos un juramento, proteger a la República de Bajoterra con nuestras vidas...
1. Trailer 1: Eli Shane y la verdad

"_**Esto en un negocio familiar… una tradición, un secreto… quizás el secreto más grande del mundo, la tradición más peligroso del universo…**_

_**Esto es un secreto que nadie, nadie ha de saber…"**_

* * *

><p>–Señor. Aquí están los informes del ataque terrorista pasada.<p>

–Gracias Agente E. Se me será muy útil. Así estudiaremos las tácticas enemigas del próximo ataque…- dijo Jimmo Shane mientras agarraba el folder con letras rojas grandes que decía "**INFORMACIÓN CONFIDENCIAL**".

–No, gracias a usted Agente S00, la Republica de Bajoterra y el mundo estará a salvo.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Pero a veces, los secretos y tradiciones pueden venir en tu contra, y tener consecuencias… a veces pienso que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera ido a esa misión, quizás… solo quizás… seguirá viva…"<strong>_

* * *

><p>–¡MAMÁ!- gritaron dos niños al ver a su madre agarrarse el pecho y caer de rodillas. Los niños d años corrieron hacia con cuidado de no caer lastimados de las balas que pasaban.<p>

Varios sonidos de disparos se oían a la distancia, la base de la agencia estaba bajo ataque, un traidor les dio su ubicación…

–NOOO!- grito Will mientras se acercaba a su esposa, quien termino acostada contra una roca, sus dos hijos a la par de ella.

Los niños de cabellos azules oscuros, tenían lágrimas en sus ojos azules zafiros.

–Will… _Eli_… _Kari_…- dijo la mujer caída por la herida de bala.

Will trato de parar el sangrado.

–_**Mamá… mamá… despierta… ¡MAMÁ!-**_

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esta es la organización Stoss, una organización de agentes secretos y espías. Creada hace 40 años… fundador: Jimmo Shane, mi tío abuelo. <strong>_

_**Ahora yo tengo 15 años, mi nombre, Eli Shane. Hijo de Will Shane. **_

_**Will Shane es uno de los mejores agentes de esta organización. Claro, mi madre era agente especial de esta organización también, pero… por un ataque del enemigo, ella murrio lamentablemente.**_

_**Mi hermana y yo estamos en entrenamiento desde muy pequeños, creo que desde los 5 años. A esa edad, hicimos un juramento, ademas de mantener esto en secreto, teniamos que jurar proteger al mundo y al la República de Bajoterra con nuestras vidas... **_

_**...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola que cuentan gente? Que les parecer este fic? Debería continuarla? :3 <strong>

**Solo una cosa... quizás haga esta cosa en ingles también, no lo se, así que quizás me tarde para actualizar o algo... no lo se. **

**Les tengo malas noticias... :( Mi USB se infecto con un virus al igual que mi laptop, así que tengo que re-escribir algunos capítulos de mis fics (Otra razón del porque tardare tanto), es solo para avisarles y todo. :3 **

**[Que se recupere mi USB... :/) **

**No se que mas decirles pero creo que esto es todo...**

**80 likes! :D Gracias por eso chicas y chicos! C": Me hacen tan feliz... :3 Los amo a todos...**

**Si quieren ver mas de mis dibujos y mi OC y todos de Bajoterra y otras cosas, pueden ir a mi perfil, ahi tengo el link de DeviantArt. :3 **

**Adios! Cuidense! Los quiero! :***

**~Elixie Shane**

**80 likes en mi Pagina de face! :D Gracias chicas y chicos1**


	2. Trailer 2: Trixie Sting

**_Yo vivía tranquilamente, con mi familia y mis amigos aquí en le Repuplica de BajoTerra. Creo que tenia 5 años de vivir sin saber nada, sin saber que había una Agencia de Agente Secretos cerca de mi, sin saber que un agente en entrenamiento vivía cerca de mi e iba a estudiar conmigo. _**

**_Yo pensaba que mi padre era una persona simple quien trabajaba en una oficina, pero me había equivocado. Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer... el día que conocí la verdad y mi futuro... otro secreto que guardar en esta familia... _**

* * *

><p>Ellos habían observado a esta pequeña niña desde que conoció a Eli, claro que, ambas compañías la estaban observando, el bien y el mal, los dos querían tener a la niña para que ayudara, pero solo uno de ellos la quería para protegerla.<p>

La niña de pelos rojizos, piel blanca como porcelana y de ojos verde esmeralda que hacían que cualquier niño peleara por ella; estaba en su patio trasero jugando con Eli, junto a un chico un poco mayor con pelo anaranjado y de ojos cafés, también estaba otro niño pequeño algo regordete de ojos morados y de pelo negro. Ellos eran sus mejores amigos, todos se la pasaban bien juntos.

"Me tengo que ir. Mi mamá esta en la puerta.- dijo el niño de pelo anaranjado, Kord. Se despidio y salio del lugar.

"Creo que yo tambien me ire." Dijo el chico regordete con el nombre de Pronto. "Mi Mamá quiere que este en casa antes de las cinco."

"Pero si son las cuatro y cincuenta." dijo el peliazul de nombre Eli.

"Uh oh..." dijo el ojimorado, después salio corriendo.

Eli y Trixie se rieron y se miraron entre si.

"Quieres algo de comer?" pregunto la pelirroja. "Mi Ma tiene algunos bocadillos."

"Esta bien. Mi papá me vendrá a traer a las y media." dijo el chico sin saber que lo estaba viendo desde lejos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y asi fue como habia empezado todo... desde pequena habia conocido a mis companeros de trabajo, era el destino que nos unio... pero el dia en que me llevaron a los cuarteles es otra cosa... <em>**

**_No sabia nada de esto, me encantaba... pero mi madre tenia miedo a que algo muy malo me iba a pasar. _**

**_Ese día, supe quien era mi padre de verdad... _**

* * *

><p>El Agente Sting controlaba la mayoría de sospechosos en la organización, pero, el Director había pedido que trajera a su hija para entrenarla y ser agente secreto también. Pero solo era un pregunta, la niña tenia la decisión, en la organización Stoss (También conocida como Agencia Shane), no se le obligaban a los niños a trabajar para ellos, era muy cruel hacerlo.<p>

Ahora le tocaba a Beatrice Sting tomar la decisión.

"Señor, aqui esta mi hija. Beatrice, pero prefiere el nombre de Trixie." dijo un hombro alto de ojos verdes esmeralda y pelo cafe.

El "Director", en verdad era Jimmo Shane, quien seguía vivo todavía, algo viejo pero joven de alma. "Pero si aquí esta la pequeña. Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti." dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la joven Trixie de cinco añitos de edad.

Trixie sonrió tímidamente. "Y-y para que le dijo a mi padre que me trajera?" pregunto inocentemente. "Que es este lugar?"

Jimmo se paro de su asiento y fue a arrodillarse para hablar con la pequeña ojiverde. "Solo dime, guardares en secreto, ok?"

Trixie miro extranada al Shane pero asintió con la cabeza. "Se lo juro, no se lo dire a nadie. Promesa de meñique." dijo mientras alzaba el dedito mas pequeño de su mano.

"Claro." dijo Jimmo "Bueno. Te dire. Este es un lugar especial. Nosotros, incluyendo a tu padre, salvamos a Bajoterra y el mundo." Trató de explicar.

Trixie ponia atencion a cada palabra.

"[…] ahora te pregunto querida Trixie, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros? ¿Quieres ayudar a proteger a tu casa?" Pregunto.

Trixie miro al Director. Algo de miedo se apoderaba de ella. Pero tomo una desicion…

"Acepto ayudarle a proteger a mi casa." Dijo ella con posicion firme.

Jimmo suspiro felizmente. "Que bueno, me has salvado de preocupación." dijo. "Ven. Te enseñaremos el lugar y los demas niños espias (XD) en entrenamiento."

Trixie tenia una sorisa de oreja de oreja. "Que bien!" Grito con un pequeño salto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y asi fue como supe toda la verdad… desde ese día, he mantenido mi palabra. <em>**

**_Eli Shane es mi compañero de entrenamiento desde hace diez años. _**

**_Mi nombre es Trixie Sting, y asi fue como logre ser una Agente Secreto para proteger a mi tierra y el mundo. _**

**_..._**


	3. Capitulo 3: Kord Zane y otro secreto

_**Yo era un huérfano en ese tiempo, no lo sabia, mis padres adoptivos eran boxeadores, pero eran geniales y gentiles.**_

_**Mi enseñaron a protegerme con defensa personal, eso me dio la ventaja de masa muscular y el miedo de mis compañeros de colegio, pero cuando alguno de ellos estaba en problemas, yo los ayudaba; esto causaba que la gente viera que yo no era un chico malo. Yo ahora era conocidos como el gigante gentil. Y lo soy para ser sincero. **_

_**Estaba en el jardín de niños cuando conocí a mis colegas, yo no sabia que ellos lo iban a ser, al parecer era el destino... **_

* * *

><p>"Kord Zane."<p>

"Pesente masta." respondió el niño de pelo anaranjado tímidamente. El era el mas grande de su clase, pero era bastante tímido.

La maestra sonrió.

"Katherine Mcgregor."

"Hola."

"Quentin Colospy."

"A la orden."

"Eli Shane."

"Presente y listo para aprender." (XD)

"Trixie Sting..."

"Pesente, Maesta."

Y así siguió la maestra con la lista, pero llego a la niña mas pequeña de la clase.

"Karina Elinor Shane." dijo la maestra mientras miraba a la niñita de menor edad del salón.

La chica de ojos azules levanto la mirada de su dibujo, ella estaba a la par de un niño rubio, pero no muy lejos de su hermano mayor.

"Aqui etoy maeta..." dijo ella mientras se trataba de esconder de las mirada del resto de sus compañeros, como era la mas pequeña, era la mas molestada de la clase y la mas tierna (Pues es la mas pequeña, lo repito. -_-)

Trixie miro a la pequeña y sonrió, después les dijo a los demás que dejaran de mirarla.

Todos los niños de clase miraron a Trixie y la obedecieron: a casi la mayoría le parecía linda, la chica perfecta para cualquiera; pero esto, solo era un amor inocente de niños...

Kord era muy amigo de esa pequeñita, siempre estaba ahí a su lado, asegurándonos que estaba bien mientras su hermano andaba jugando fútbol por ahí.

Ademas, los dos molestaban a otra gente con sus supuestos amorcitos... :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>La verdad yo no era el mas popular del colegio, era bastante tímido, algo imposible de creer, hasta en estos días, mis colegas me molestan con eso.<strong>_

_**Pero lo irónico, es que no era nada tímido cuando empecé a entrenar, no era tímido cuando hable por primera vez con el Director de la Stoss.**_

_**Y fue... fue... arg... algo maravilloso cuando descubrí esta organización, mis padres no sabían donde andaba por mas de 4 horas después del colegio, pero al parecer, la Stoss les informo o algo así...**_

* * *

><p>Kord caminaba solo de regreso a su casa, no le daba miedo, de todos modos, los padres de Eli y Karina iban detrás de ellos, pero Kord siempre terminaba solito cuando los Shane llegaban a su casa. Cada día era lo mismo, un besito de adiós, un abrazo y un saludo de manos de parte de Eli.<p>

Después de eso, Kord tenia que caminar unas cuantas calles, pero ese día fue diferente que a los demás...

...

"Kord..." dijo Will antes de entrar a su casa. "Llame a tus papás y me dijeron si te podía cuidar por hoy."

Kord miro al señor Shane y asintió la cabeza. "C-claro..." dijo simplemente.

Will sonrió e hizo entrar a Kord. "Niños, Kord se quedara con nosotros el día de hoy" informo

"Si!" dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

Los dos fueron a jugar fútbol afuera por un rato.

Karina había usado el túnel secreto de la familia para ir a la Stoss: al parecer tenia que ir a entrenar o hacer otra cosa ahí.

Mencione que en la Stoss tiene algunos de los mejores cocineros del mundo? Que tienen un centro de recreación para niños de cualquier edad? Pues lo tienen, por eso los pequeños Shane a veces iban ahí hasta para hacer sus tareas.

Will Shane le habia dicho a Eli que le dijera a Kord si quería conocer mas la casa: el punto? Llevar a Kord a la Stoss para que el Director hablara con el.

"Claro." habia contestado el niño de pelo anaranjado.

Eli sonrio de lado y le mostro a Kord el camino para ir al tunel secreto.

"Y esto es?"

"Te explico cuando lleguemos al otro lado." contesto el Shane mientras se desliaba por el tunel, Kord justo detras de el.

"Wooojoooo! Siempre amo esa cosa!" grito el Shane felizmente.

Kord, por otro lado, estaba nervioso, se había tropezado y se estaba deslizando cara primero: nada bueno.

"Oof..." dijeron ambos al caer encima del otro, habían llegado al fin.

"Asombroso..." murmullo Kord.

"ven, rápido." dijo Eli corriendo hacia una dirección mientras el pelicafé lo seguía.

"Entra ahi, no te preocupes, estare aqui afuera." dijo el Shane mientras empujaba con dificultad a Kord para entrar. Despues, cerro la puerta.

...

"Kord Zane..." dijo una voz desde la silla grande de color negro y hecho de cuero.

Kord acerco sus manos a su pecho. "S-Si?"

"Apuesto a que no sabes que es este lugar, verdad?" dijo de nuevo la voz masculina.

Kord negó con la cabeza mientras veía la silueta del hombre.

El susodicho se levanto y fue a pararse enfrente de Kord. "Esta es la Organizacion Stoss, o la Agencia Shane, como lo quieras llamar. la Stoss significa _"Slugterra Organization of Super Secret Spies and Agents"_ en ingles. " dijo. "Este es un lugar donde protegemos a nuestra querida Bajoterra y al mundo... Te he observado pequeño, y he visto potencial en ti. Eres especial." dijo.

Kord lo escuchaba con atención, era interesante.

"Quieres unirte a nosotros?" pregunto Jimmo Shane. "Quieres salvar al mundo junto a tus nuevos colegas? Tu ya los conoces, creeme." dijo.

Kord miro al suelo. Estaba pensando. "Mis padres saben de esto?" pregunto haciendo que Jimmo diera una pequeñs carcajada.

"De eso os no debies de preocuparte." dijo imitando el acento Español haciando que Kord se reia un poco. "Se les informara tarde o temprano. Pero no les digas, esto y un secreto, nadie lo debe de saber. Ok?"

"Ok..." dijo Kord. "Lo prometo, se lo juro."

"En ese caso, bienvenido a la gran familia de la Stoss! Te mostrare el lugar de comidas de primero, pues apuesto que tienes hambre."

El niño asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Ahí veras a dos amigos tuyos. Creo que la pequeña Sting vendrá mas tarde." Dijo Jimmo mientras llevaba a Kord al centro de comidas. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Jimmo Shane." dijo.

Shane? Sting? Palabras conocidas para nuestro futuro mecánico favorito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si, no tenia buena memoria en es entonces, pero después vi a Eli y a Karina comiendo ahí, estaba sorprendido, pero no habían visto al Director, pues ellos no conocían su identidad, eran y son los únicos que no lo saben todavía. Algo raro la verdad... <strong>_

_**Mi nombre es Kord Zane, y ahora yo soy parte de la Stoss, me he entrenada para ser jefe de ingeniería y agente de campo. **_

_**Ahora yo protejo a Bajoterra y al mundo con mi vida, igual que mis colegas. **_


End file.
